


Soft Meat Worries

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Alexa realizes the blood has changed her enough for a very daunting event to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169110) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Alexa Woods had figured out, quickly, that the yautja blood was mutagenic. Sometimes she woke in pain and feverish as it worked its will on her, a process that had begun with Scar, given how frequently he was bleeding during their lovemaking, either coming off the adrenal rush of a hunt or because she'd scratched him too hard in her passion.

Meeting the clan matriarch had furthered the changes within her, until she was certain her mass had changed. She was stronger, her bones denser, and hearing the nuances of the yautja language was easier, indicating her ears had changed slightly. She thought her vision was sharper, in a broader range, and she knew her temperature tolerance had increased. Always at home in frigid climes, she now didn't protest the tropical heat they found on some worlds.

She was no longer true human, but it did not seem to be shaping her fully toward Scar's physiology either. 

Now, however, she knew it had pushed her close enough. Sebastian's words in her memories, telling her of the way the yautja had been worshiped like gods, and all of the legends, worldwide, of demigods born to humans and their gods. She touched her stomach, feeling the hardness behind the muscles, and considered the likelihood of this ending in tragedy for them all. Had the blood changed her enough? Would the child be viable? Would it be strong enough to survive the violent society that was yautja culture?

Would she be able to survive the birth? She knew that her new people had amazing recuperative abilities and advanced science, but did they relegate childbirthing to the realms of a trial to be endured and survived?

Before her thoughts could get too depressing, Alexa closed her eyes and folded both hands under and over where the belly would begin to develop all too soon.

"You are mine, and you are Scar's. Regardless of what we face, I will give you that chance to exist," she promised, wondering if she was doing the equivalent of drinking champagne before certain death, like her father, or if her will, like so often before, would see them through this.


End file.
